Meeting You Changed My Life
by pudger
Summary: 19 year old Spencer meets 24 year old Ashley. Oh how their lifes change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Moving

My parents left me at my new apartment just five minutes ago. Here I am still standing where their car was. I'm in shock. Here I was 18 years old and officially on my own. Every kid's dream right? I'm excited to have freedom but then I have to worry about bills, laundry, making sure I go to school, doing my school work, and cleaning. I want my mom back. I only moved an hour away but that's not the point. I walk up the three flights of stairs to my new home. I stand at the front door for a second and just let it all sink in that this was mine. I paid for this place all on my own. How could I not be proud of myself? I graduated high school, I worked all summer to be able to move out and start college. I am the first out of my siblings to even think of college. My older sister, Kelly, got married right out of high school and they now live ten hours away with five kids. Yes five, four boys and a baby girl. My older brother, Glen, joined the Air Force when he turned 18. And my younger brother Clay is just now getting into high school.

I know I'm only going to a community college right now but why spend twenty grand when I have no idea what I want to do with my life right now. Let's just be happy that I am going to college and getting those stupid core classes out of the way. I walk to my balcony door and open it up to step outside. It is the end of August so it's still pretty warm out at night. I look across the street and two guys in their twenties are staring at me. They were standing on their balcony also drinking beer. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" they yelled.

"Thanks." I yelled back.

"You can come over and party with us if you want? We can keep you company."

Great just what I want, getting hit on by boys. I have been gay since I could remember. I started dating girls when I was in eighth grade. That's when I came out to everyone. My family was not too happy about it but they got used to the idea. We never really had a problem with it as long as I didn't get all lovely dovey with other girls. "I'm alright for now. Thanks though. Maybe later?" I didn't want to start trouble with my neighbors already. You just never know if you need anything. I walked back into my apartment. It was bare. White bare walls, white bare carpet, I had a blue flowery couch with a coffee table sitting in front, and my T.V. sitting in the corner opposite of it. I walked into the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. Then I realized that even after my parents took me to go shopping we forgot to get a shower curtain. Guess I'll go tomorrow. So then I walked to my bedroom. I flip the switch to turn on the light. Nothing happened. So like the idiot I am I kept moving the switch up and down to see if anything would happen. Then I realized that I need to buy a lamp. I'll just add it to the list for tomorrow. And then I fell onto my bed and went asleep.

The next week went by pretty quickly. I kept having to go to the store to buy things that I had forgotten or would call my parents to see if they had whatever I needed and would save it for me when I came home next. I watched a lot of movies since I didn't have cable. I wanted to make sure what I could and couldn't afford. I also got on the internet a lot. It was nice to have free WIFI, I couldn't help that people didn't put a password on their stuff. They were just asking for me to use it. Thank goodness for Facebook though. It helped me realize that I had some friends that I went to school with living in the same town. Hell even a girl I knew who was a few grades ahead of me lived in the same apartment complex. Emily was pretty cool in school, and we got along fine. She joined the Army when she graduated; I think I was a freshman.

And then I found out that my ex was living here. Not here as in the complex but here as in the same town. Guess she got accepted to the college and was going for computer graphics. Megan and I started dating in the eighth grade. We had been friends before we started dating, and we hung out with the same crowd. We were off and on until we got to our senior year. That's when we got serious. I mean we never had sex, and never said I Love You but it was still a very serious relationship. We both have had sex before and came pretty close a couple of times but it just never seemed right. I'm not the type just to say I love you, I have to mean it, and I have to make sure the person feels the same. We had some of the same classes, and she would come over once a week to my house to do homework. My parents loved her and her parents loved me. We even talked about marriage after we got done with college and starting a family. Life was great with her. She would come to my work and visit with me, take me out on dates, like I said before we had all the same friends so hanging out with them was no problem. We went to each other's houses for holidays and spent as much time together as possible. Then in January it changed. One of our friends, Brandon, got into a car accident with a semi right in front of our school. I can recall that day like it just happened. The principal call us seniors to the library to tell us that he passed away. I remember looking and Megan and she just brought down crying. This was her best friend after all. If I couldn't get a hold of her at her house all I had to do was call Brandon's and she was there. Weeks after the funeral she would still come over to my house and cry because she was she would have nightmares about the accident.

Like I said it got different. But we made it though. We went to prom, did senior ditch day, did the senior prank, went to everyone's open house and then we graduated. I would say probably a month after graduation we had a talk about us. We both said that since we have been together since eighth grade that we would break up and still be friends and let us see other people. We didn't want to hold each other up when it came to college experiences. So that's why we are exes. I still care about her and I think I always will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 College Life

I love college. I love that I don't have to go to class if I don't want to. I love the fact that the professor don't care if I'm not in class. I love that I have freedom. I love that I can go party in the middle of the week. I love the fact that when I go to these parties I can get so shit faced and not remember a damn thing and not feel bad about myself.

Speaking of parties, I go to Emily's house every Tuesday night to drink. Yes, I know we party on Tuesdays. We order pizza before we let the festivities begin. The parties are never really huge, the biggest one only having ten people. They are people went to school with, some new friends that we have met at college, and once in awhile we will invite a neighbor. No not those creepy guys that were on the balcony my first night living here. I always catch them trying to look into my apartment.

I invite Megan all the time but she never comes due to the parties being on Tuesdays. She has classes on Wednesdays and doesn't have a car to drive across town to come to our apartments. We have been in college for a month now and we only really talked on Facebook or a text here and there. I miss hanging out with her though; she became one of my best friends. Maybe we can hang out soon and catch up.

I miss my other friends too. Madison is my best friend. We met in the second grade and have been friends ever since. I can tell her anything and she will give it to me straight if what I did was wrong or just to put in her two cents. Trust me when I say she can be the biggest bitch of them all, but that's part of the reason why I love her. For example when we were in sixth grade she didn't like this girl. Madison let her know she didn't like her. Everyone knew Madison didn't like her. It started with name calling, then it went into tripping her when she would walk by, to putting gum in her hair, writing stuff on her locker, and one time she beat the crap out of her. The school not only contacted Madison's parents about everything, they also called my parents and all the parents to our friends. It was a huge ordeal. So then Madison would give her shit about involving the school and our parents. About mid way through sixth grade the girl moved to another school. The irony about this story is that the girl now lives on the same floor in the dorms as Madison. How funny is it that they both moved three hours away to go to the same school?

But Madison has the biggest heart I know. She was there for me when my dad had cancer, when my grandma and aunt died; on my birthday but different years, and when my grandpa and Brandon past away. I know everyone dies on me. She was there for me when I came out and is very supportive of it as long as I don't hit on her. But anyways with Madison's big heart she falls in love quick. I think she has loved every boyfriend since our freshman year. Her latest boyfriend is Aiden. I love Aiden as a brother. They have been dating for about a year now. I remember when they met. He was working at McDonalds and I left Madison there so I could go hook up with a girl. When we left that night to go home she ran up to him and gave him her number on a pink sticky note. They have been in love ever since.

So I miss my friends. Madison lives three hours away, Megan is wrapped up in her school, and all my other 'friends' dropped me once we tossed our graduation caps.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so i have never wrote this kind of chapter before. so if it sucks let me know and i will never write it again. **

Chapter 3 I Love You

It's a Friday night in September, and I am on my way to campus to see Megan. I haven't seen her since July. This is the first time that we have been able to make time for each other. Either she is busy with school work and her new friends or I'm busy with school, work, and my new friends.

I'm picking her up at her dorm so we can go have dinner and go back to my apartment to hang out, and then tomorrow we are riding together back to our home town to hang out with all of our high school friends and catch up.

I give Megan a call when I reach her dorm building, that way she can come down here instead of me walking all the way up to her room and walk all the way down. I know I am lazy. The door to the building opens and I can tell it's her. The sun hits her brown hair and makes it shine. She is wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of black shorts. God do I love her legs. We were never the type to exercise a lot in high school but I guess her roommate is a freak about it, so Megan goes with her, and damn does she look great. She walks closer and her smile grows bigger as well as mine. "Hey babe. Don't you look good." I eye her up and down, just soaking her in. We give each other a hug and then we both go for a kiss. I guess old habits die hard. Man do I miss her. We only kiss for a seconds.

"You don't look to bad yourself Spence." She winks. I love the fact that she compliments me. All I am wearing is a Pokemon t-shirt and some form fitting jeans. I did put on some make up. I usually don't wear the stuff. It takes too much time and if someone doesn't think I'm pretty without it then we have problems. I also love the fact that she shortened my name. I feel as though she still cares about me. And her wink, it is my weakness.

"Throw your bag in the back and lets get going. I am starving."

We decided to grab some Subway and go back to the apartment and watch movies. We both settle onto the couch. Our first movie choice was Hook. I love Robin Williams as Peter Pan. After we finish eating and then Hook was over, we put in movie number two, EuroTrip. At this point it was late. We both lay down on the couch with Megan in between the couch and me. I always loved being cuddled. It makes me feel safe, makes me feel loved. Megan starts kissing the back of my neck. She makes her way up to the shell of my ear. Placing light kisses and a lick here and there. "Turn over babe." She whispers. Oh hell I am a goner. I move so we are now facing each other. Our kisses start slow, remembering each other. Megan is an amazing kisser. Her lips move perfectly with mine. She knows when I want her to bite my lip and when to suck it into her mouth. Her hand starts slowly moving up my back and then tracing back down to my hips. My hand starts rubbing her stomach moving from her stomach to the lower part of her breasts. We deepen our kiss, our tongues massaging each other, tasting each other. I moan into our kiss. I have always loved kissing her. Next thing I know, Megan is straddling my waist. Her hands are on both sides of my face. She leans down and starts kissing me again. I love being dominated. I think it is the fact that I have no control over anything that turns me on. I have only had sex three times. Three! Not like I couldn't have slept with Megan earlier, it just never felt right. Out of those three times I have had control once. I liked being in control, but I just like the control taken away better.

Megan starts rocking back and forth, pushing our centers into each other. My hands go all her body, exploring every inch. Starting at her hips; helping her grind into me, they then slide down to grab her ass, which makes her moan into my mouth. My hands then goes under her hoodie, working my way up to her lower back to her shoulder blades, making her hoodie bundling up. She sits up and slowly pulls it off. She bends back down again and starts kissing my lips moving to my jaw line. "Let's go to the bedroom." She whispers in my ear. All I could do was nod my head yes. Megan got off from being on top of me and went to go turn off the T.V. and movie that we had forgotten.

We walked into the bedroom. My heart is racing. I'm extremely nervous. We stand at the end of the bed looking in each other's eyes to see if we both are ready for this next step in our relationship. I close my eyes and close the gap in between us. Our kiss is slow, letting each other know that this is what we want. Megan pulls the hem of my shirt and starts pulling it up. I break the kiss and step back to pull the shirt over my head. I open my eyes to glance at Megan. She to has opened her eyes. We both roam our eyes over each other. We both have seen each other in our bras and our bikinis before but this is different. We are about to give each other to the other person for the first time. Megan is standing there in her hot pink bra that goes great against her lightly tanned skin. She is breathily heavily which makes me stare at her chest moving up and down. I notice she to is staring at me. My purple polka dot bra is imitating hers, moving heavily up and down. I pull her into me to kiss her again. I unbutton her shorts and push them down until they pool at her feet. Our kiss never breaks. She moves us so she can step out of her shorts, and pushes me onto the bed. I move up until my head is laying on my pillows. She crawls up my body until we are kissing again. One hand is in my hair, the other slowly makes it way towards my zipper. She pulls away and grabs the waist band of my jeans. She pulls them off of me while I left my hips to help. When Megan gets my jeans off of my legs I sit up and meet her in the middle of the bed. She straddles my lap as start our kissing again. I reach around and undo her bra and sliding it off of her. She follows my lead and does the same to me. I move from her lips to her jaw line down her neck. I stop at her pulse point and leave a mark. Usually I am totally against them but at this point I don't care. I want her to look at this and remember this night. I then kiss down her collar bone until I reach her breast. I am in awe of them. She has always had slightly bigger one than me but this is surreal. She has no tanning lines for the summer or the tanning bed. Just imagining her laying naked gets me wet, but having her naked here with me makes me into a puddle. She lays back on her elbows to grant me better access. I have one hand on her lower back supporting her and my other hand starts massaging her breast, while my mouth attacks the other. I put her nipple in my mouth and lick, suck and bite. At the same time my fingers are rubbing, flicking, and pinching. "Oh God, Spencer. Why have we waited so long to do this?"

I smile to myself. I'm not the most experience girl but at least I know I can do something. I then switch nipples and hands. I continue to this attack until I am satisfied and start kissing my way back up to her lips. I reach her pulse point again and she grabs my face and smashes our lips together. She pushes us until I am again laying down. She kisses her down my neck to my nipples and then kisses her way down my stomach until she reaches the hem of my underwear and pulls them off. She looks over my naked body and then goes down putting her talented lips and tongue to work. She takes a long lick with it ending on my clit. I moaned. She continues her assault on my clit and then she quits. I am about to yell until she is kissing me on the lips. Her hand cups my face while the other makes its way down to my center. Her finger teases at my hole. "Megan please." I beg. She listens and enters me. She wastes no time slowly pumping in and out of me. I rock my hips in sync with her getting friction building. "More." I can barely get it out, the pleasure she is creating is incredible. More moans escape me.

"Spencer, I love you." And then everything stops. We have never said that to each before and she goes and says it now. I look at her and her eyes are speaking the truth. I know that I love her. She is my first love and I am hers. Maybe we never said to each other in high school because we didn't want to be kids saying it to each other. We are adults now.

"I love you, Megan. Always have. Always will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

She said I love you. I said I love you. Talk about going to the next level in our relationship. We are still lying in my bed. I wonder how we both slept in a twin size bed. I look over at her, she looks so peaceful. I think I just fell in love with her more.

My phone starts to vibrate because I got a phone call. I look at the ID and its Madison. Why in the hell is she calling me so damn early? I look over at my clock and it says its 11. "Hello."

"Good morning! Where are you?" she is too damn happy.

"Bed."

"Lazy ass. So when are you going to go get Megan and come see me?"

"I went and got her last night. We will head that way when she wakes up."

"She spent the night?" How did that go?"

"Hi Madison." Megan screams from the pillow.

"Oh. My. God. You guys are sleeping together! When did this start? Are you back together? I can't believe my two best friends are fucking each other!"

"Madison! Slow down. I'll tell you everything later. We will see you in a few hours. Love you bye." I lay the phone back down on the night stand. "Good lord."

"We have her freaking out, don't we?"

"Yes. Yes we do. Let's go shower and go see her before she drives here."

We ended up leaving the apartment about 2. The shower took longer than normal.

We are now in the car going to my parent's house, and have an hour drive ahead of us. "I want you to know that I meant everything I said last night Spence. I love you." We were only in the car for ten minutes before she started talking. Guess we are going to talk about what happened.

"I love you to."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well we can be fuck buddies, we let it be just a one time thing, or we can get back together." I say.

"I say we get back together." She says with a smile going across her face.

We got to my parents house and told everyone the news about us getting back together. Everyone was excited. Madison and Aiden are jumping up and down and saying something about double dating again. My mom has always loved Megan, so she is excited. Dad on the other hand hates the idea. Dad never cared for Megan. His nickname for her is Nimrod. But Dad has always given the girls I have dated a nickname. There was Shrimp, she was really short. There was motor cross, she raced dirt bikes. There was Trailer park, that's where she lived. There was Guns, funny story for that one. She came over when we were 13 and my dad showed her his collection of guns and scared her to death and she never came back. There was Robber, she was 17 when I was 14 so it was short for cradle robber.

Life was good. I was with my family, and friends. And I had the love of my life with me. Plus getting laid was awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I OWN NOTHING.**

**No worries Ashley will show up soon. You just have to know what Spencer goes through before she meets Ashley.**

Chapter 5 Technology

I fucking hate texting. For real I really don't but when I get a text from a drunken Megan at 1 in the morning saying "So I think we need to take a break." Are you fucking serious? How big of a fucking pussy can you be?! We have been friends and dating on and off since the eighth grade and you can't break up with me to my face, or at least a damn phone call. All I could do was text her back "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT WAS THE POINT IN EVERYTHING?"

It's Halloween night and she went to a frat party. I couldn't go because I came to my parents' house to work for some extra cash. About 8 p.m. we talked on the phone and everything was great. She would tell me how she wished that I could be there, and I told her I wish I could go. That we missed each other, loved one another, and would see each other some time that week. Then she mentioned that she was dressing up as a sexy hillbilly. This brought a conversation about our trip to go see Madison a week earlier. Aiden, Megan, and I drove down to Madison's dorm to see her for the weekend. Not only did the 3 of us come to visit but Madison's roommate's boyfriend also showed up. How we fit 6 people into that little room I may never know. Talk about a group orgy. On one side of the room was Aiden and Madison going at it, on the other side of the room was the roommate and her boyfriend going at it and then Megan and me on an air mattress in the middle of the room going at it. The next day roommate's boyfriend was staring at Megan and I the whole day like a creeper. Even if I was into guys, he was definitely not my type. He was a tall fat hick. He wore a baseball cap, overalls, and boots all weekend. Like I said not my type. So when Megan told me she was dressing up as a hillbilly I asked her if she was dressing up for him. So then about 9:30ish we get off the phone when she arrived at the party.

Why even get back together if she all she wanted was random hookups. Why even say you loved me. Why make me think that you really did love me, that you wanted us to be together forever.

I'm rummaging through the kitchen trying to find alcohol, or chocolate, or ice cream. Nothing. The one week my mom doesn't go grocery shopping is when I need everything. And everyone is in bed so I can't vent about it to anyone.

Still no damn response. Figures. I open up and gave her my heart and she dumps me through a text. I'm heartbroken that she ended it to have a random fuck, heartbroken that she did this to me. I'm pissed that she didn't do it to my face. I think I at least deserve that much. I love her, didn't she love me? Was it because I liked to cuddle after sex? She hated to cuddle after sex. Was it because I worked most weekends and partied during the week? Why? Just why?

Oh, there's the Jack Daniels.


End file.
